Quiero verte
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Porque estas tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca. RoxasXSora. Pedido por black song


Un RoxasXSora pedido por blacksong.

Los derechos respectivos a sus dueños.

**Quiero verte.**

Siempre buscaba, por todos lados. En cada espejo, en cada sombra, en cada reflejo que algún objeto podría hacer, pero no encontraba nada, sólo su rostro, sólo a Sora.

Y Sora no era algo que quisiera ver.

Podía escuchar como lo llamaba, todos los días y en cualquier momento, pero no lo encontraba y eso lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Quería verlo, sólo quería verlo ¿Qué tenía de malo eso? El lo llamaba de algún lugar, un lugar casi inalcanzable para el, tan lejano, tan distante. Mas no se rendiría, de algún modo lo encontraría, de algún modo podría estar cerca de aquel muchacho.

Sólo debo estirar más la mano...

Susurraba a la nada mientras hacia la acción, estirando su mano hacia el cielo.

Sólo un poco mas y lo alcanzaré...

Podía jurar que la otra mano se encontraba al frente suyo, sólo debía esforzarse y llegaría, un poco más y podría estar al lado de esa persona.

¿Acaso quieres suicidarte?

¿Eh?

Sora se volteó encontrándose con el rostro de Riku, el joven observaba a Sora con preocupación y fue ahí cuando el castaño recordó donde se encontraba. Ambos con el uniforme, en medio de la azotea del colegio se miraban a los ojos, uno observaba de forma seria el otro con clara confusión.

¿Estas bien Sora?

Si.

Con ello se alejó de una esquina del lugar para luego acercarse a su amigo el cual seguía observándolo detenidamente y con preocupación. Sonrió de la mejor forma posible, mas recibió un golpe en su cabeza y luego una bandeja con comida.

Aquí tienes tu almuerzo, pero de ahora en adelante lo iras a comprar tu. – Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron cerca de la muralla para luego proceder a comer – ¿Tanto me he demorado para que te pusieras a payasear?

Sólo observaba, nada de que preocuparse.

Riku se limitó a no decir nada, simplemente observó las expresiones de su amigo y como este se perdía nuevamente en su mundo mientras observaba el cielo.

Estoy buscando algo. –Le explico minutos después de terminar sus alimentos.

¿Qué cosa?

Algo como...

El castaño le sonrió de forma traviesa y luego corrió hacia las escaleras, Riku imitó el gesto, persiguiendo a su amigo.

_Sora... Sora..._

El castaño se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar esa voz, buscó por todos lados pero no había nadie a su alrededor, suspiro.

_Sora..._

¿Por qué me llamas?

_Sora..._

¿Cómo esperas que vaya si no me dices en dónde estas?

_Sora..._

El castaño se tapó las orejas con sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no emitir ningún grito, era tarde y no deseaba despertar a nadie. Podía sentir como si alguien se encontrara a su lado, sentía el aliento entre su cuello, cayó de rodillas negando con la cabeza.

_Quiero verte Sora... _

Vamos Sora o nos perderemos el recreo.

Espera Kairi.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sonriendo mientras llevaban una gran cantidad de papeles entre sus manos, el pasillo estaba vació.

_Sora..._

El castaño se congeló, a no más de cinco metros se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, este lo observaba sin mostrar expresión alguna, mas de algún modo Sora podía sentir la tristeza en esos ojos cielo. El muchacho movió los labios.

_Sora..._

_¿Sora?_

Kairi no supo reaccionar, de pronto los papeles volaron, el castaño corría y luego el ruido seco ante el impacto de algo contra el suelo, la pelirroja cayó de rodillas desparramando el resto de papeles por todo el pasillo, Sora ya no se veía por ningún lado.

¡¡Sora!!

La joven comenzó a gritar histérica llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban cerca. Riku estaba un piso más abajo por lo que logró escuchar el grito. Dejando todo lo demás se dirigió al siguiente piso, mas se detuvo por completo al ver el cuerpo de Sora a mitad de las escaleras, inconsciente y con sangre a su alrededor. Kairi continuaba gritando algunos metros mas adelante.

_Quiero verte Sora... quiero que..._

¡Espera! Yo también... ¡Quiero verte!

El castaño corría sin tener muy claro hacia donde, todo estaba oscuro, no había rastro de Roxas, ni tampoco algún recuerdo que lo haya traído a ese extraño lugar.

¡Roxas!

Intentaba ver algo, encontrar algo, mas sólo la oscuridad lo rodeaba todo por completo. Bajó la cabeza y luego recordó: Kairi sonriendo, el pasillo del colegio, Roxas y luego la oscuridad, llevó una mano a su rostro.

_Sora..._

_¡Sora!_

Abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro de Riku. El muchacho le sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza del castaño.

Idiota, nos hiciste preocuparnos muchos.

Lo siento...

Mientras no lo hagas denuevo. – Ambos permanecieron algunos segundos en silencio- Voy a llamar al doctor.

Riku rápidamente salió del cuarto. Sora observó bien a su alrededor percatándose con ello que se encontraba en una sala de hospital. Intentó sentarse en la cama, más cuando movió el brazo un fuerte dolor le impidió continuar, resignado permaneció inmóvil en espera de los doctores y sus amigos.

La espera no fue tan eterna como pensó y a los pocos minutos Riku volvío a aparecer junto con dos personas mas.

Tus padres llegaran en un rato mas, los acabo de llamar.

Le explicó al castaño mientras los doctores hacían su trabajo, luego de unos minutos se fueron de la sala para hablar con los padres de Sora.

Kairi dijo que de la nada te lanzaste por las escaleras.

No sé que... lo siento.

A ella tendrás que pedirle disculpas, la dejaste completamente asustada, me costó calmarla como no tienes idea. – Riku llevó una mano a su cabeza y sonrió con burla – Ya me vengaré, así que mejórate pronto.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, entre conversación y conversación el tiempo fue pasando y Riku tuvo que retirarse ya que se estaba haciendo tarde. Los padres de Sora aparecieron segundos después.

El tiempo pasaba, la caída quedó como una simple anécdota, a veces Riku lo molestaba, Kairi ya no lo miraba con susto cuando pasaban cerca de unas escaleras, pero lo que más preocupaba a Sora era que no escucha la voz de Roxas. Luego de ese accidente el rubio no lo había vuelto a llamar y eso le dolía de una forma abrumadora, odiaba este nuevo sentimiento que se le había formado en el pecho.

"Quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte..."

¡¡Quiero verte!!

Nuevamente en la azotea del colegio, Sora gritaba con todas sus fuerza, algunos alumnos del establecimiento observaban la escena con curiosidad, Riku al ver a su amigo a un paso de caer salió corriendo hacia la azotea, por suerte ese día Kairi no había asistido a clases.

Sora continuaba en su mundo, ajeno a todo, ajeno a lo que el mundo cotidiano pedía, sólo quería verlo, al menos una vez más, quería estar con el, quería hablar con él, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tenía tantas ganas de verlo. Dolía, todos esos sentimientos dolían y todo aumentaban de forma dolorosa cuando Roxas ya no lo llamaba.

¿Por qué ya no quieres verme?

Levantó el rostro y como en la anterior ocasión Roxas se encontraba a sólo unos metros de su lado. Se quedó quieto algunos minutos, observándolo, dejándose observar y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, levantó su brazo tratando de llegar hasta el rubio.

Viniste.

_Sora. –_Roxas mantenía su rostro serio, mas lentamente la tristeza fue reflejándose con claridad_-_

¿Por qué no volviste a llamarme?

El castaño dio un paso al frente, algunos jóvenes curiosos que observaban la escena se asustaron, otros sonrieron, uno fue corriendo para avisar a algún profesor, Riku corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando llegar hasta su amigo.

Quería verte.

_Yo igual, pero... _– El rubio agachó la cabeza ocultando su rostro, Sora no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba eso.

¿Es tan difícil llegar hacia mi?

Intentó estirar la mano, aún así no podía llegar a Roxas, su sonrisa estaba a punto de romperse. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero ahí estaban a tan pocos pasos de distancia.

Y de ahí Sora se decidió, no quería estar lejos de Roxas, no quería simplemente escucharlo, ni verlo de lejos, lo quería a su lado, siempre a su lado y si Roxas no podía llegar a el entonces...

Iré hacia allá. – Roxas se sorprendió al escuchar aquella frase, pero luego sonrió con tranquilidad asintiendo y estirando ambos brazos.

_Te espero._

Riku abrió la puerta de la azotea, sólo para ver como Sora se preparaba para saltar, abriendo los ojos en completo terror dirigió su loca carrera hacia el castaño.

¡¡Sora!!

Gritó en un vano intentó por llamar la atención de su amigo. Sora en cambio sólo tenía fijo sus ojos en el rostro de Roxas, con un gran impulso y una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el rubio.

¡¡Allá voy!!

¡¡Sora no!!

El castaño no escuchó los gritos, no sintió el suelo ni el dolor, ni siquiera vio el pánico en los ojos de Riku. Sora simplemente sentía la calidez de los brazos de Roxas, hubiese ensanchado su sonrisa si el cansancio no le hubiese ganado.

Ahora nos veremos por siempre... Sora

Muchas persona se encontraban reunidas ese día, mas con el transcurso del tiempo sólo una se encontraba de pie observando un lugar en específico.

Riku se arrodilló, dejando una pequeña flor en el pasto, las demás flores estaban alrededor de aquel objeto frío y sin vida adornando el nombre de su amigo.

¿Ya encontraste lo que tanto buscabas Sora?

Silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Inicio – 19 - 09 - 08

Término – 20 – 09 – 08

Chan, chan D Se esconde Ya lo saben cualquier cosa me dejan un review y que esta idea salió porque blacksong quería un fic triste xP


End file.
